


i could be your lover and you can be my heart ache

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Series: soulmates [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human AU, M/M, Scott is Blind, Soulmate AU, what is this trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: Scott is blind and there is nobody waiting for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, its a soulmate au/human au, silvercyclops bcs obvious reasons, its the "you see in black and white until you meet ur soulmate" but scott is blind so he just assumes he doesnt have a soulmate.

Nobody told him about soulmates for a long time – they didn’t think he had one, Scott will eventually realise, when he believes so too – but after the accident, after his parents have died, Alex sat himself on Scott’s bed one night, prepared for the worst.

Scott knew he was nervous, even at eight, but he didn’t say anything.

“Has anyone at school mentioned soulmates?” Alex asked, sounding too serious. He’d been that way since the accident. A hand touched carefully at Scott’s knee, and Scott didn’t flinch away, because Alex was the only person he trusted.

Scott shook his head, quiet.

The older of the two cleared his throat, hesitating. The hand moved away.

“Your soulmate,” Alex stopped, searching desperately for words. He didn’t believe in soulmates; he hadn’t believed in soulmates since Scott was born without his sight, without a soulmate. “They make you whole.” It was what his parents had told him, but Alex’s words didn’t come across as honest as his mother’s once had. He wished they were still here. “A soulmate completes you, Scotty. They’re your world.” Alex didn’t want that. Not if his brother couldn’t have it too.

“Were mom and dad soulmates?”

“Yeah, Scotty. They were.” Alex had to rub at his eyes. He was always close to crying nowadays, especially around Scott. But he needed to be strong. They only had each other left.

Scott pressed his lips together, before nodding. He acted too old for his age, and Alex hated it sometimes. “How do you know?”

Alex had hoped he wouldn’t ask that.

“Scotty, when you meet your soulmate,” _Fuck_ , Alex couldn’t do this. “You can see in colour. Until then, everything, it’s black and white.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, kid.” Alex said in relief. It was sad that his brother understood so easily, yet Alex was glad he didn’t have to crush any of Scott’s newfound hope aloud.

But, then, Scott beamed.

“Maybe I’ll be able to see when I meet my soulmate!”

It broke Alex’s heart, hearing his brother so optimistic and excited, when he knew that wouldn’t happen – it would never happen. Scott didn’t have a soulmate, but he couldn’t tell his brother that. Not yet.

Instead, Alex smiled and dragged the younger into a crushing hug. “Maybe,” He agreed, feeling Scott’s grin against his skin.

And Alex hated himself for it.

 

* * *

 

  
As he grew up, Scott remembered that moment. He kept the hope throughout his early teenage years, until he turned fifteen and the gossip finally reached him.

Everybody said the same thing.

That Scott Summers, the blind kid, didn’t – _couldn’t_ – have a soulmate.

It was obvious, they insisted, despite Scott’s words that he did have a soulmate – he _had_ to have one.

Nobody believed him, and he eventually stopped believing himself too.

It was difficult, accepting that there was nobody out there for him, especially since Jean had Jubilee, and Alex had his own soulmate.

(No matter how much Alex denied it, Scott knew he’d met his soulmate, whoever they were. He slipped out too often after dinner and returned home too late. It had been happening for months now.

Scott wanted to know the truth, but he would let Alex keep up the lie.)

People lived happily without soulmates, everyone insisted, but they’d met their own. They didn’t understand – nobody did.

Since the accident, Scott had put so much hope and desperation into having a soulmate. He had thought that he might be able to see them one day, that he might be able to see Alex and Jean and everyone.

But at fifteen, Scott understood that he would be alone in the world.

There was no soulmate waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t have a soulmate, do I?” Scott asked. It was two nights after he had realised; one night after he had decided to be okay with it all – or pretend to be, at least.

He heard Alex’s knife and fork clatter against the plate. His brother was surprised, as if had expected Scott to never give up thinking there was a soulmate out there for him. Alex was almost as naïve as Scott had been.

They sat in silence as Alex calmed himself. Eventually, he sighed heavily, giving up. He had wanted tp argue, but he couldn’t do that to Scott – not anymore. “No.” He replied curtly, and Scott’s lips turned up in a bitter smile. “I don’t think so, kid.”

 _Don’t call me kid_ , Scott wanted to snap, but it wasn’t the time.

“That’s okay.”

“No!” Scott winced as Alex’s chair scrapped against the floor. His footsteps came closer, and Alex’s hands reached out to touch Scott’s shoulder, but they stopped and hovered instead. Scott could hear his brother’s heavy breaths.

“It’s okay, Al.”

“No!” Alex’s hands finally grabbed at his shoulders, as if the older wanted to shake Scott. “No, it isn’t okay, Scotty. You, more than anyone – you deserve this! Deserve what they had!” _Mom and dad._ “What everyone else has!”

“What _you_ have?”

Scott stood up, pushing Alex away and ignoring his brother’s spluttered excuse.

“I won’t get that, Alex.” Scott tugged at his glasses. They were tinted red, Jean had once told him. Scott would never see red, or any colour, and that _had_ to be okay. “I know that. You can stop lying to me. You’re allowed to be happy, Alex, even if there’s nobody out there for me. I want you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too, Scotty.”

“And I  will be. I don’t need a soulmate for that.”

He didn’t.

And it wasn’t okay now, but it _would_ be.

 

* * *

 

Years later, after meeting Alex’s soulmate, and watching his friends meet theirs, Scott was happy.

A soulmate would have been nice and he wouldn’t have felt so lonely sometimes, but he didn’t _need_ one. He didn’t have one. Scott had accepted that.

So, it was a surprise when he met Peter Maximoff.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott liked university. There were too many people and too many questions, but Scott enjoyed it – adored it, in fact – nonetheless. It was different. There was no Alex to baby him, which was a relief despite how much he missed his brother. University was great.

The people? Not so much.

Everyone bumped into him, and it was sometimes Scott’s fault – or always his fault, as most people told him – but there was one student, who insisted on slamming into Scot t at any chance he got.

Scott knew it was the same guy from the way he would mutter out a rushed apology, before sprinting passed Scott and leaving the younger boy to gather up his work from the floor. The stranger never helped him, but he still continued to barge into Scott whenever he could.

Which was annoying as hell.

Scott was sick of it.

So, the next time he felt himself collide with _that_ asshole, he reached in the general direction of the other man’s arm and grabbed at him, grip tight.

“Hey, what the fuck?” The stranger snapped, struggling to get away from Scott. Then, as Scott assumed he looked over the younger, the other student spoke again, “Oh, _hello_.”

Scott scoffed quietly and dropped the man’s wrist. He crossed his arms over his chest, hoping he appeared both badass and terrifying. People described Jean like that.

“You keep running into me! I’m sick of it. I can throw a punch, you know? My brother taught me. I can give dickheads like you a black eye.” Scott rambled, continuing even as the other spoke.

“If I knew you were my soulmate, I would have stopped to talk a _long_ time ago.”

“I know I’m blind, but I can still – wait, _what_?”

His soulmate? Scott didn’t have a soulmate!

His soulmate – _soulmate_ – seemed just as confused. “You’re blind?” He questioned, a hand reaching out to touch at Scott’s glasses, “I thought you were just some pretentious asshole.”

“I have a cane!”

“I don’t like to assume things.”

“You’re an asshole.”

This was his soulmate? The guy had to be messing with Scott. He had to be. Scott didn’t have a soulmate.

“I love you too, gorgeous.”

His tone was mocking, but Scott’s heart still skipped a beat and his breathing became uneven for a long moment.

Nobody had made him feel like this before.

Could the guy – this _ridiculously rude_ _ass_ – be his soulmate?

“I’m Peter.” The stranger introduced after a long moment, interrupting the awkward silence Scott had let fall between them. “And you’re my soulmate, so I’m desperate for a name here.”

Soulmates.

Scott couldn’t believe it. He had spent so much time convincing himself that he would never have one, even believed he didn’t _deserve_ one for several bad months. Yet, here Peter was, expectant and hopeful. He made Scott smile and his heart flutter. Even if he was a dick, Scott liked him. If Peter was his soulmate, then Scott Summers was more than okay with that.

Peter was _perfect_.

“Scott.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading trash


End file.
